


Sportarip

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Sportacus comes to Robbie with a rather laughable emergency.





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie jolted from his not so deep sleep as a loud rapping at his hatch assaulted his ears.

“What? Someone’s at my door? At my house? Why? Who? How?” He scrambled for his speaker, two parts annoyed and one part desperately happy to be pulled out of his lonesome existence. “Who is it?” he mouthed into the piece.

“It’s Sportacus!” the piece spoke back.

“What?” Robbie was agast. Sportacus at his door? He was probably there to ruin Robbie’s peaceful day. He grabbed the speaker again, getting dangerously close “what do you want?”

“I need your help” Sportacus’s voice echoed through his lair.

“My help?!” Robbie laughed delightedly. “What a perfect opportunity to screw him. S..screw with him” he shook the passing thought out of his body and unlocked the hatch from his control panel.

Sportacus tumbled out of the front entrance pipe and nimbly hopped to his feet. Robbie lost his composure in a fit of thunderous laughter when faced with what Sportacus had doubtlessly come to him for: a huge rip in his pants seam, ripped so far up the middle that his underwear was showing.

Most people probably wouldn’t even notice that the seam was there. But Robbie wasn’t most people was he? Of course he was well acquainted with that seam because he was a tailor, not because his eyes tended to linger in that area when no one was looking. Definitely not that.

Sportacus grew red. “Robbie! It's not very nice to laugh at people” Sportacus wasn't prone to anger, but Robbie could feel that his outburst was pushing the floodgates. 

“Were you going to tell me what happened or just stand their displaying your very handsome underwear?” Robbie raised one eyebrow and lowered the other in a measure of facial dexterity few could match.

Sportacus covered his crotch. “My costume ripped while doing my morning jumping splits. I don’t understand it. I do them every day” he said, almost successfully masking his embarrassment with frustration.

“Tch, you flippidity flipped one too many flips, Sportarip. I ought to leave you like that and let you learn a valuable lesson about the dangers of activity.” he drew out the word bitterly, “You’ll have to be lazy if you don’t have any pants.” Robbie crossed his arms and turned slightly, absolutely eating it up.

Sportacus scrunched up his face in a way that Robbie hadn't seen before, “Robbie… please.. this is really embarrassing”.

Robbie softened a little, looking down at the man. “Fine”, he shrugged and approached his disguise display and considered the costumes with delight. 

Sportacus looked up at Robbie on the platform “I don't want your clothes. I want my clothes fixed!” He laughed pleasantly, but Robbie felt like there might be some genuine annoyance.

“You might’ve thought of that before and bought yourself a change of clothes. Seriously, you wear the same clothes everyday, Sportastink”.

“I don't need other clothes! I always need to be ready to save someone!” He said earnestly.

“Well for now, you have to wear something of mine. Unless you want to sit naked in my cozy chair. I wouldn't complain”.

Sportacus made that face again as he considered his options. He flipped onto the platform to stand next to Robbie. “Let's see what you have”

Robbie displayed the first set of clothing for Sportacus. his jester ensemble, his old woman disguise, his fairy dress. Sportacus was not impressed.

“Don't you have anything that isn't a dress?”

Robbie braced for the judgemental comment.

“You can't do flips with a skirt. Everyone will see my underwear”.

Robbie groaned “what are you doing flips for? You're just waiting for me to mend your costume.” He pulled the lever sending down a new set of outfits. 

“My costume!”

Robbie moved to get a better view of the tube Sportacus was staring so hopefully at. Sure enough, the last tube displayed Sportacus’s suit. It was from when he himself had dressed up as Sportacus so the children would listen to him. Wow, that was kind of pathetic, and definitely creepy, he ruminated to himself, but it was exactly what he needed right now.

Examining the tube, Sportacus questioned, “Robbie, how do I get it out?”

Robbie pulled the lever sending it neatly folded from the dispenser. 

Without considering privacy for a moment, Sportacus started taking his vest and shirt off.

Flailing violently, Robbie turned away “I thought you were embarrassed about your underwear two minutes ago, Sportastrip”.

Sportacus laughed. “I knew you would look away, Robbie. You want to make fun of me but I know you respect me as much as I respect you”.

Robbie scoffed. “I don’t…. I'm not…. whatever”.

After the sounds of Sportacus wiggling into his clothing stopped, Robbie’s lair was quiet except the soft whirring of his machinery. “Sportadork?” He tried. He turned after Sportacus didn't answer.

Sportacus was fully in his suit, but there was a lot more suit than sportacus. He was struggling to hold his pants up, and while his shirt was tight around the shoulders it was just too long.

Robbie burst out laughing. Sportacus laughed too, lifting his hands and letting Robbie’s pants start to slide down his body. “I look ridiculous!” He held up a shoe “Did I think I would fit into this?”

“Sportasquirt” was all Robbie managed to spit out between large gulps for air. He pulled on a lever and another outfit was dispensed. 

Sportacus eyed his villainous friend cautiously, “won't all your clothes be too big?”

“Not these!” Robbie held up his precious robe and pajama pants. “Obviously you’ve never worn pajamas.” he said mockingly. “It doesn’t matter how big it is because you tie the waist yourself”.

Sportacus reached out to the fabric and felt the silk. “Are you sure I can use this? It’s so… nice” Sportacus asked.

“Yeah whatever” Robbie said, suddenly embarrassed by his own hospitality. “I’d feel better about it if you took a shower first. Sportastink.”

Sportacus laughed “You already used that one, Robbie.”

“Whatever. Just go get in that shower before I change my mind” Robbie pointed in the direction of his bathroom.

Sportacus chuckled and held Robbie’s pants up to his hip as he walked away. 

When the sound of running water started, Robbie cautiously grabbed Sportacus’s suit from its place on the ground. It was pretty surprising that a goody-two-shoes like Sportadork would leave his prized suit just lying carelessly on the ground. Sportacus was full of surprises like that, Robbie thought almost sentimentally.

Robbie examined the tear. It would be easy enough to mend. He would be almost done by the time Sportacus finished his shower, but knowing Sportacus he took the shortest shower in the world. He probably held the world record for the most efficient and boring shower. Not that he wanted to extend the visit, but if Sportacus was over he really ought to offer him something to eat or drink.

Robbie dug through his cabinets for something that Sportacus would consider eating. Was jello fruit? Did his teas have any sugar in them? Could Sportacus even drink caffeine? He decided to put a pot of water on the stove because even if he didn’t like tea, Sportacus was probably the kind of guy to drink plain boiling water.

Well, now the pot was on, and Sportacus was still in the shower. Steam was seeping through Robbie’s poorly insulated bathroom door. It conjured the image of Sportacus standing in his shower, using his soap and his shampoo. Robbie really wanted to smell that clean, sweat-free, little elf. He wanted to see him without that stupid beanie. He always thought Sportacus had long curly hair under there. But It was just innocent curiosity. He didn’t like not knowing. That was all.

The tea kettle whistled and he jumped about as high as his legs would take him. Good thing Sportaflip didn’t see that; it was too close to exercise. Robbie shuffled to the kettle and took it off the stove. “What is taking him so long…” He reluctantly picked up the costume again. He wondered if it was actually as stinky as Robbie had pretended it was. He took a quick whiff and recoiled dramatically. Yes, it actually was. Robbie wasn’t sure why he expected it might not be smelly. 

Robbie sat in his fluffy recliner and started work at the ripped seam. It wasn’t bad considering how far Sportacus had ripped it. It was the longest rip he’d ever seen. The force Sportacus must have in his thighs to have ripped it so far... Robbie was having trouble concentrating on working; his mind buzzing between ideas of how to use this situation to his advantage and the bubbling feeling of having his hands wrapped delicately around the hallowed fabric that brushed all kinds of places he would love to brush against himself. He’d have to settle for the twice-removed intimacy of sewing another man’s pants together.

Just then he had an idea. He grabbed Sportacus’s shirt and hastily snapped a few strings. It would be enough that in a few more days of absurd stunts the remaining strings would snaps and he’d come back to Robbie again. Robbie smiled mischievously to himself. That would give him enough time to come up with a really evil plot that would get him out of Lazytown for sure.

Robbie cackled with delight as he continued sewing up the seam on Sportacus’s pants, it was a fast job since he had the intent of letting them rip again. He’d have to stay by the periscope for a while to see if Sportacus’s pants ripped in front of anyone. That would be perfect, to see the look of shame on that ridiculous face.

Finally, Robbie heard the door open and Sportacus emerged from the shower.

“Took you long enough, Sportasnore. Did you fall asleep in there?”

“Sorry, Robbie. The hot water doesn’t work in my ship. I forgot how good a hot shower can feel on sore muscles.” Sportacus sounded so absolutely contented.

Robbie turned and promptly fell out of his chair. He was not prepared to see a half naked Sportacus wearing Robbie’s royal purple towel much too loosely around his waist. It couldn’t be a more perfect picture, except that he was still wearing that absurd blue hat, even though strands of his hair were sending water dripping down his face and neck. “I thought you had my pajamas!” Robbie said, wanting to tear his eyes away for effect but finding himself increasingly incapable of doing so.

“I left them outside the bathroom. I’m not used to having a change of clothes.” Sportacus draped the silk robe over himself. The sight of Sportacus hugging that silk, Robbie’s silk, to his body as if it was the first time he had ever touched something that soft in his life was almost too much. Robbie finally turned away and pulled Sportacus’s nearly mended pants down to where he had fallen on the ground, sticking his needle in a random segment of the seam and threading away.

Sportacus was standing over him offering his hand to help Robbie stand. 

Robbie turned from the hand quickly. “I’m just offering you my chair.”

Sportacus looked the chair for a moment, considering, then made his move, gently falling into the upholstery. 

The sight of Sportacus lounging in his chair in his pajamas in his lair was stirring up all kinds of possessive, protective feelings. Sportacus was sitting there actually hugging himself, with Robbie’s robe covering his hands as he rubbed them softly on his face. “Mmm Robbie, it's so soft”

Robbie was on him in a second, giving him a kiss matching the softness of the silk between them. 

He found Sportacus was eagerly returning the kiss, and running the silk sleeve from his own face to Robbie’s, then wrapping his arms out and pulling Robbie on top of him in the chair. 

Robbie broke away for a moment, inspecting the look on Sportacus's face closely for signs of mockery. But Sportacus was as content as he had seemed from that shower, and was even offering Robbie a look of utter adoration.

Robbie kissed him again, even softer than before but somehow deeper. He pulled away and Sportacus gave him his normal patient Sportacus look. “You just look so damn comfortable… Like you've never been comfortable in your life… I wanted to…” 

Sportacus reached out and pulled Robbie into a close kiss “I want to keep doing things your way… I want to feel like,” Sportacus interrupted himself, running his sleeved thumb over Robbie’s lips, “this.”

Robbie growled deeply and ran his hands over Sportacus chest, soaking in the feeling off damp silk over that hard body. He wanted to tear his robe open and pinch those nipples as hard as he could. He wanted to bruise Sportacus’s lips and pull his hair and bite his neck and grind into him until he was begging for more, but instead he was petting Sportacus lightly, and showing him a softness he’d never known himself to have.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to take Sportacus in a victory and humiliate him in some back alley. It was supposed to be rough, hot, frustration sex where neither of them would be able to move right the next day. But Robbie was growing harder and harder feeling the buzz of his enemy’s little contented noises in their throats.

Robbie's muscles were beginning to shake from supporting himself for so long. He reclined the chair it's full length, flattening it out and pushing his long body on top of Sportacus. It was only then that he felt that Sportacus was just as aroused as he was. 

The push of Robbie’s body against gave Sportacus’s delighted noises a new flavor or desperation and need. “Robbie” Sportacus whispered breathlessly. He was squirming at Robbie’s hands running up and down his side's.

“I thought you were resting” Robbie said as Sportacus started grinding against him.

“I need more Robbie”

Robbie felt dizzy as he realized what a fantasy he was living. “What do you want?” He said lowly.

“I want whatever you will give me” Sportacus’s words came quickly.

Oh god, Robbie was not going to last long this way. “I want you in my lap” Sportacus nimbly positioned himself, sitting up on Robbie’s lap with his ass grinding back onto Robbie cock. “You are mine” Robbie said against Sportacus's ear as he grabbed his cock through the silk, eliciting a deep moan from the back of Sportacus’s throat. Robbie maneuvered Sportacus’s cock from his pants and stroked it slowly as he kissed Sportacus, still as softly as he could manage, but the two of them were losing themselves and the kisses became deeper, more intense.

Robbie pulled away, and turned Sportacus so he was lying back in the chair again. When Sportacus looked at him in confusion, Robbie dropped to the ground and spread Sportacus's legs out before him. “If I'm going to pamper you I have to do it right” he wetted his lips and took Sportacus in his hands. Robbie pulled Sportacus’s pants down to his ankles to reveal more of those thighs he had fantasized about minutes before. He sucked lightly at the soft skin around his legs before he licked it's length slowly, savoring it.

Sportacus was constantly moving, squirming and jolting and grabbing at Robbie’s hair and arms, whispering Robbie’s name along with tiny affirmations. His inability to sit still was one of the things Robbie hated about him, but right now feeling him respond to every touch, suck, and nibble Robbie gave was heaven. 

With both his hands wrapped in Robbie’s hair, Sportacus came. Sportacus slumped back into the chair, somehow even more relaxed than he’d been. Robbie couldn't move from his position on the ground. He was still terribly hard but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the beautiful man in front of him. His chair was his golden throne, but Sportacus looked much more kingly than Robbie had ever expected.

Sportacus was lounging his head leaned back and Robbie’s robe left open, with his legs still spread with Robbie between them. He breathed hard after a moment and looked down at Robbie. “Why are you still on the ground?” he leaned the chair forward and lifted his new lover up easily to join him. As Robbie’s stiff cock rubbed against Sportacus, he could have sworn he saw Sportacus shutter. “Won’t you let me return the favor?”

Robbie wanted nothing more than to see the blue elf on his knees with his mouth spread out against him, but he was scared. Scared of something. Maybe scared that Sportacus sucking him off when he'd already had release was too intimate. Or scared Sportacus would look at him the same way he himself had just looked and it would be Real and that they'd have to deal with it. 

“Robbie” Sportacus said when Robbie had been silent in his rumination a little too long “You can trust me. I'll do whatever you want”. He kissed Robbie and pulled away waiting for a response.

“I want you to suck me off” Robbie barely breathed his request.

Sportacus got to his knees in his usual enthusiasm, but then started to move very, very slowly, rubbing his face and wet lips against the bulge in Robbie’s pants. Robbie had to clutch his arm rests for support. He was beginning to wonder if maybe Sportacus didn't know how to unbutton his pants or even worse, if he had never sucked a dick before and wasn't sure to proceed. His fingers dug further into the fibers of his chair.

Just then Robbie heard the worst noise in the entire world, Sportacus’s crystal beeping frantically beside him. Sportacus looked up at Robbie in horror before pulling back and scrambling around the room. “Robbie I’m so sorry. I can’t believe this I’m so sorry” he fumbling into his suit. He didn’t even know if it was fixed or not but he had to go and he was not going to go save someone in Robbie’s robe. “I’ll be right back I promise.” He pulled himself up the pipe. “I promise!”

Robbie was motionless on the chair. He really really really hated those kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I couldn't leave Robbie in the no nut zone forever though!

Robbie dug his hands into the sides of his chair, trying to figure out what to do with this situation. Sportacus said he would be right back. Should he try to delay his orgasm until Sportacus returned? Sportacus didn’t usually take very long to save people, just a quick swoop in and recitation of a valuable lesson and then he’d be flippidity flipping back into Robbie’s lair and Robbie’s pants.

Either way, he had to do something, sitting there with his dick tenting his pants was not very dignified. He got up and headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, hoping it would help him clear his head. When he got into the bathroom, he saw his own Sportacus suit discarded carelessly on the rug. He grumbled about Sportacus being such a slob and started picking up the pieces of the outfit. He stopped his grumbling (and his moving all together) after he lifted up the pants, revealing Sportacus’s underwear lying there on the cold tile. “If Sportaslobs underwear is here… then Sportacus isn’t wearing…”

Shit. He stood straight up. Sportacus was in the suit that Robbie had repaired specifically intending for it to rip again. Without underwear. And knowing Sportacus he would try to do that stupid dance that Pinkie always wanted to do, which meant that he would do another jumping split and…

This was really bad.

Robbie dropped all the extra clothing he had picked up and dashed out of his lair. He wanted Sportacus to be embarrassed but this was… too much. He was not about to be an accessory to indecent exposure. He really should have checked the periscope to find Sportacus before he came to the surface, but really, 90% of town emergencies took place in the town square anyway.

He heard his rivals voice in that teaching tone he adopted so frequently. Ok, he hadn't ripped anything yet. Robbie entered the scene with his normal hunching march, trying not to give away his distress.

“And that's why you should be careful with scissors.” 

“Yes, yes, eat your breakfast, don't run with scissors, drink your milkies before you go nighty-wighty” he clenched Sportacus’s shoulder and tried with little avail to push him away.

“Robbie?” Sportacus said to the man treading the ground, “I’m not done here.” His tone was pleasant but his words were strained.

“I know you like your little dance numbers when you save someone but,” Robbie clenched his teeth as he continued, “I Really don't think you want to do that today.”

Sportacus shrugged him off. “I’ll be back… but you’re making me not want to.”

“What?” Did Sportacus think that Robbie chased him up here because he couldn’t wait for him? “No that’s not what I'm- Gah!” But Sportacus was already away from him and starting to dance. Robbie growled at Sportacus’s implication that he couldn't wait his turn. He’d been waiting for years. He was trying to do the right thing and save these stupid kids from the trauma of seeing their favourite blue blur's package.

Children were dancing now too. He didn't see anyway out of it. Robbie steeled himself and joined the fray, awkwardly swinging his long limbs to the music, dancing his way over to Sportacus. He tried to look as confident as he could and grabbed Sportacus’s waist and hand, guiding him into a twirl. 

Sportacus looked taken aback but he didn't stop moving. “Robbie?” He questioned, sounding a little annoyed but mostly impressed.

Robbie dipped him for about one second before he lost his balance and Sportacus had to swing himself into the lead. “Sportacus… just listen.”

“You’ve got my attention” Sportacus smiled at him and looked up through his eyelashes. The shorter man leaned his head against Robbie’s shoulder for a moment before spinning him outwards and back into his arms.

Was this idiotic dancing… fun for Sportacus? That pink look in his cheeks was probably the exertion of the activity. He had such a cute smile now that he thought Robbie wanted to play. Robbie almost didn’t want to make him stop, but his conscious got the better of him. “I just thought you would like to know that I found your underwear on the bathroom floor.” 

Sportacus’s healthy pink flush grew, “W-well I didn’t have time.”

Robbie dropped his whisper even lower. “And you ran out in a suit that’s only half fixed. It could rip at any second.”

Sportacus froze, standing stiffly as a board. The rarity of the occasion stopped the rest of the dancing children dead in their tracks.

“Sportacus?” Pixel asked.

“Is he okay?” Ziggy clutched Stephanie’s hand.

Robbie stood in front of Sportacus, “He’s fine! Nothing to see here.”

Sportacus leaned forward to whisper into Robbie’s back “Oh god, what do I do? What do I say? You need to cover me in case they rip.”

Robbie made a deep frown as he thought. He turned back to Sportacus and saddled his arm on his waist and clasped their other hands. Robbie leaned down to Sportacus’s level. “Make up something so we can get out of here. They’ll never believe a word I say.”

Sportacus forced out a laugh, “hahaha, you really want to dance with me?” he said loudly for their captive audience. “I would love to show you more dance moves back in your lair.” Sportacus danced very stiffly back and forth.

“Robbie wants to dance?”

“With Sportacus?” 

“Why is he dancing like that?” 

Robbie grinded his teeth. The kids weren’t buying it. But why should they? That reason wasn’t very creative at all. And Sportacus disgustingly genuine personality seemed to be giving him big huge minuses to his bluff check. As suspicious as Sportacus was acting, the kids should be satisfied that Sportacus was going to Robbie’s lair of his own volition, so Robbie started to lead them away.

Robbie wasn’t going to release Sportacus’s grip until they were far out of the danger zone. Although it was probably his imagination, Robbie could swear he felt seams ripping when Sportacus moved. His suspicion was confirmed when Sportacus started making tiny distressed noises whenever he felt the fabric give a little more. They quickened their pace away from the town center.

“Bye kids! Stay out of trouble!” Sportacus called back as he and Robbie continued their tense twirling.

Soon enough, they had a few blocks of buildings muffling out the sound of Stephanie’s stereo. 

Robbie turned a corner so they were sandwiched in the alleyway of two non-descript buildings and went slack in Sportacus’s arms. “Sportadork… you tired me out… How am I ever going to get home to fix your stupid pants?”

Sportacus smiled while he held up Robbie’s dead weight. “I will carry you, Robbie”

Robbie spoke with his head in Sportacus's shoulders “You think you're so good don’t you? I worked my butt off fixing your pants, and saving you from traumatizing those brats, not to mention I gave you a killer blow job. Where’s my thank you?”

“Thank you, Robbie”

As always Sportacus was terribly genuine; it was impossible to be mad at him. Robbie lifted his head and gave Sportacus his most playful smile. Robbie lightly pushed Sportacus back until he was pressed against the bricks of one of the buildings. “I think I need a ‘sorry, Robbie’ too.”

“I’m sorry, Robbie”

“For what?”

Sportacus twisted up his face in thought. “I’m sorry for thinking you were only in town because you couldn’t wait for me. You were actually there to help me and I really appreciate that.”

Robbie cursed under his breath and shook his head. He had to come clean. “I actually uh, I might have left it only half fixed on purpose.”

Sportacus gave Robbie his patented ‘you did something that disappoints me but I still have nothing but affection for you’ look. 

“What?! I didn’t think you were going to be no-underwear-wearing freak! As soon as I realized you were were going commando I stopped it, okay?”

Sportacus wrapped his leg around Robbie’s knee and turned him around so that Robbie was pinned against the wall. “What was that? Did I hear an ‘I’m sorry, Sportacus’?” His smile was leaking off his face and into his voice.

“You ass!” Robbie said without any venom as hooked his hand around Sportacus’s head and pulled him closer. “I’m sorry that you ruined my brilliant plan and I had to come save you myself.”

Their foreheads were together and they leaned forward until their lips met. With each kiss they sunk further and further into each other, interrupting themselves with smiles and bursts of laughter. It felt so right to be kissing Sportacus. Making Sportacus laugh and smile felt far far far better than he imagined it would. There they were, in one of Robbie’s favorite locations to fantasize about taking Sportacus in: crammed in an alley and shoved against a wall. But Robbie felt the same butterflies of affection inside him as he felt seeing Sportacus relax in his chair and none of the feelings of pent up frustration. It felt natural, wonderful, and much to permanent to be desperate. He stayed silent, feeling that all pretense had slipped away and the only thing between them was raw, unadulterated affection.

Sportacus broke the pattern of kissing when he lowered himself to his knees. Robbie felt his casual arousal become much much stronger as Sportacus blinked up at him and uttered, “can suck you off?”

The words sounded foreign yet oh so right in Sportacus’s voice. “Do you really want to?” Robbie found himself asking.

“I do.” Sportacus gaze was hot, almost as hot as his breath on Robbie’s dick. “I really really do”

Robbie groaned and pushed his hips forward, grinding into Sportacus’s face. “Yes, yes, you can, Sportasuck.”

Sportacus reached up Robbie’s body and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one fell swoop. Robbie was glad to see him working quickly; he’d clearly learned his lesson from last time.

“Robbie,” Sportacus gave Robbie as a dizzying look and took Robbie’s newly exposed cock in his hands. “You’re as big as I knew you'd be”

Robbie laughed despite himself. “You should know; you were grinding against it all afternoon.”

“Bigger than I've ever had,” Sportacus said in wonder before licking the length of Robbie’s cock. Robbie shuddered at the wet feeling on his still growing cock. He found his legs lifted until they rested on Sportacus’s shoulders, his whole weight distributed between shoulders and the wall. “Oh, fuck, you’re strong.”

Sportacus teased the tip of Robbie’s cock with his tongue while rubbing his hands against Robbie’s thighs. His cheeks were red, almost as red as the cock straining against his lips, maybe with the effort of keeping Robbie up.

His licks and kisses felt good, and robbie was alternating between clutching Robbie’s head between his legs and clawing at his absurd hat. Sportacus hadn’t taken it off last time even though he had been nearly naked. “Can I take this off?” He asked gently. 

Sportacus nodded and Robbie finally fulfilled his fantasy of seeing his heroes hair, and it did not disappoint. It was long and curly and beautiful. He ran a hand through it at the base of Sportacus’s temple, pulling his hair back enough to see a just pointed ear poking through. 

Just as Robbie opened his mouth to exclaim how right he was about Sportacus’s elf heritage, Sportacus jolted his head forward, totally engulfing Robbie’s cock in his throat. The snide remark Robbie had planned came out as a strangled moan. All he could think about was Sportacus’s mouth as he bobbed his head forward and back.

Robbie couldn’t believe how beautiful Sportacus looked: Robbie’s hand tangled in his golden hair, his burning hollowed out cheeks, that look of concentration he usually only got when he was trying out some new feat of acrobatics. “You’re beautiful,” Robbie couldn’t help but whisper somewhere between his gasping.

Sportacus hummed a delighted tone that vibrated beautiful against Robbie’s dick. He began swirling his tongue on Robbie’s head and thrusting somehow even deeper, making Robbie feel like he could explode at any moment. There went Robbie’s concern that he might be a virgin. The hero was bobbing his head up and down like a champion, taking Robbie alarmingly close to the edge. 

Sportacus kept peeking up at Robbie through his lashes and the eye contact was almost as intense as the suction. The heat of Sportacus’s adoration was too much to bear, “Sportacus, I’m going to cum,” he tried to warn. Robbie had never seen Sportacus eat something without nutritional value, so Robbie had the foresight to warn him before filling his mouth with cum.

The hunger in Sportacus’s eyes grew and he increased the speed of his bobbing while grabbing tightly at Robbie’s ass. Robbie felt his knees squeezing against Sportacus’s head, his back arching against the wall, and he came into Sportacus’s mouth. He was shocked to feel Sportacus swallowing, swallowing it all up before pulling out and licking his lips.

“You're perfect” Robbie said, as he recovered a little, still resting on Sportacus’s shoulders. “Who knew you were such a little Sportaslut? I had no idea you had that in you.”

Sportacus snorted in an undignified kind of way. “Just because you only ever see me interacting with kids doesn’t mean I don't know how to play with adults.” Sportacus planted a kiss on Robbie’s leg. “Don't you know that sex is great exercise?”

Robbie looked down at Sportacus, trying to burn the image into his brain. Suddenly he noticed that Sportacus’s pant seam had ripped all the way through, and that the pavement in front of him was splattered with cum. Sportacus’s erection must have busted the final stitches in the poor seem. 

He moved his legs off of Sportacus’s shoulders, ruffling a hand through his hair. “You look like such a little slut, on your knees in this dirty alleyway in your ripped pants.”

Sportacus snorted again (which was a trait Robbie was growing very fond of). “You’re one to talk, pants around your ankle while I fuck you with my mouth. You’re still wearing your shirt and vest you know.”

Robbie down at himself and laughed. “Okay so we both look nasty. Why don’t we go back to my place and clean up?”

Sportacus stood up quickly. “As long as you let me get to wear your robe again.” 

Robbie grabbed his hand “Of course, Sportarip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago I had an argument on twitter about whether Robbie would look worse in just the pants or just the shirt. I can remember which won, but I had to include at least one of these in here. Sorry Robbie that I keep being a little mean ,':^)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all in hell.


End file.
